You Always Have You
by TheAgonyofBlank
Summary: 10 drabbles about Adelle DeWitt.  Adelle/Multiple Characters .


Title: You Always Have You (10 Drabbles About Adelle DeWitt)  
>Fandom: <em>Dollhouse.<br>_Characters/Pairings: Adelle; Adelle/Roger (Viktor), Adelle/Echo, Adelle/Claire.  
>Rating: PG.<br>Spoilers: Up to 1x09 – "A Spy in the House of Love"  
>Author's NotesDisclaimer: Characters belong to the genius that is also known as Joss Whedon. Songs and lyrics belong to their respective owners. Another of my 'entries' for the drabble challenge.

This fic is better-read (with lyrics included - I removed them for fear of violating 's Terms of Agreement) on my Livejournal here: .

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

><p><strong>Cannonball – Damien Rice<strong>

She wears a steel mask everyday. She has to.

She doesn't tell anyone, but it's for times like these that hurt the most of all.

Times when she cannot let her icy veneer crack, times when she cannot let the little empathy, the little humanity, that's left in her show through.

She can't feel anything, not anymore.

It hurts too much.

And when it's done, she runs – no, _walks_ – upstairs into his waiting arms.

It's the first and the last time anyone will see her cry.

**Carolyna – Melanie C**

Caroline had always been idealistic, and even though Adelle had fiercely recruited her for the Dollhouse, never had she ever thought that the young woman would actually _agree _to it. The idea of it must have come across as insane, inhuman to a girl like Caroline. But this just showed how humans were unpredictable – when backed into a corner, each person was bound to react differently.

This was what Caroline chose.

And Adelle wouldn't fault her for it.

**Where Are You Going – Dave Matthews Band**

She was smart – she knew how to cover her tracks.

No one would _dare_ question her.

And yet, there was only so long she could let this carry on.

She kissed him, gently, on the lips – trying to still her heart as she remembered how he had seemed so intent on killing her the evening before. Trying to control the flush that threatened to spread as she remembered everything they had done last night, in bed, in the shower…

She closed her eyes, allowed herself to _feel_.

When she pulled back, there was a smile on her face, and a smile on his.

As he left, she shut the door and took a deep breath.

She would be Miss Lonely Hearts no more.

**Hey There Delilah – Plain White T's**

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty – yes you do_

What she hadn't expected, after ending things with Roger – Viktor – whatever – was to start things up with Echo.

But that's exactly what happened.

**We Used to Be Friends – The Dandy Warhols**

_A long time ago, we used to be friends_

_But I haven't thought of you lately at all_

_If ever again, a greeting I send to you,_

_Short and sweet to the soul is all I intend._

Sometimes, she can feel Claire's eyes on her.

The doctor probes with questions, innocent-like.

_Does it hurt to lose a friend?_

_No_.

That's her response, but Dominic wasn't Claire.

_It hurt the most,_ she wants to say, _when I lost you._

But it's easier to stare out the window and think of petty things lost.

She will miss Roger, but he wasn't Claire, either.

**Acoustic #3 – Goo Goo Dolls**

She doesn't know when she became like this. She used to harvest organs (in a way) – a job that was no better than the one she currently had. And before that? Before that wasn't any better.

But she's good at this.

Micromanaging. Being in charge. Making the hard decisions in a place that was all grey area.

If she's good at it, it's what she should be doing.

She is Adelle DeWitt. She never second-guesses herself.

It's just that sometimes, she wonders if this is all she is.

**Sunny Came Home – Shawn Colvin**

Claire's got that look in her eye – the one that tells Adelle she has a request to make of her. A favour, if you will.

And Adelle already knows that even though she will make it difficult, she will give in, in the end.

She's never been able to deny Claire what she wants.

And she certainly isn't going to start now.

**Poker Face – Lady Gaga**

Echo – Amy, her name is this time – is a lot rougher than Roger ever was with her.

But it's twelve am and this is quite possibly the best sex she's had in weeks.

She tries not to think about how it distracts her from the emptiness she feels inside.

**Say It's Possible – Terra Naomi**

She doesn't like to weigh herself down with false hopes and torrid fantasies.

She doesn't like to be disappointed.

Maybe that's why, when Claire calls her phone for the second time that evening, she lets it go to voicemail.

But when Claire shows up at her doorstep an hour later, drenched from the pouring rain outside, she steps aside, lets her in.

Clothes come off, warm skin against cold.

This is all she can offer Claire.

**Real Me – Ayumi Hamasaki**

She's spent so long burying anything resembling emotion that she doesn't think she knows who she really is anymore.

It makes her wonder if she's a doll, brought down from the Attic for the senior partners at Rossum to play with.

Is this what it feels like to have her mind wiped?

To have a clean, blank slate?

Maybe not, but she thinks it's pretty close.


End file.
